CAM 08
:This location is labelled as CAM 08. See CAMs (disambiguation) for other CAM 08 location pages. CAM 08 = is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 within Fazbear's Fright. Springtrap can be seen here, standing in either the middle or the back of the hallway. On rare occasions, Phantom Puppet can appear here, and if the player exits the Monitor upon viewing it, then Phantom Puppet will enter The Office and temporarily obstruct the player's vision. Appearance This hallway has a Chica head with flashing lights on the far left next to a small air vent, and on the far right, The Puppet's head can be seen next to a doorway from the right side. Near the camera on the left side of the room, children's drawings of BB, Toy Bonnie, The Puppet, and what appears to be Freddy Fazbear are visible. A large pile of presents can be seen, which bears a resemblance to the ones in the Party Rooms in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, having possibly been salvaged from the previous location itself. The floor and certain sections of the wall are checker-tiled, much like the rest of the rooms in the building. Wires can be seen to the left of the camera. Trivia *When Phantom Puppet appears here, it does not appear charred or burnt like it does in The Office. Rather, it appears like The Puppet originally did in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. **This is probably because it is a phantom and not actually there. *Double clicking the BB poster brings the player to the BB's Air Adventure minigame. This is also true for the mobile version. *This is one of the only rooms that is not connected to a vent, the others being CAM 01, CAM 03, CAM 04, and CAM 06. *The word SURPRISE on the drawing of The Puppet is backwards. It is unknown why this is, though it could be an oversight in the game's development. *The light in this room does not blink in the mobile version. *Springtrap only stands at the front of the room on the mobile version. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 3 CAM 08 Light Off2.png|CAM 08 with the light off. CAM 08 Light On.png|Springtrap's first position in CAM 08, lights on. SpringtrapCam08ALightsBrighter.png|Springtrap's first position in CAM 08, lights on (2nd version). CAM 08 Light Off.png|Springtrap's first position in CAM 08, lights off. SpringtrapCam08BLights.png|Springtrap's second position in CAM 08, lights on. SpringtrapCam08BLightsBrighter.png|Springtrap's second position in CAM 08, lights on (2nd version). SpringtrapCam08BNoLights.png|Springtrap's second position in CAM 08, lights off. 298.png|Phantom Puppet in CAM 08, lights on. 300.png|Phantom Puppet in CAM 08, lights on (2nd version). PuppetCAM08LightsOff.png|Phantom Puppet in CAM 08, lights off. Ultimate Custom Night 1102.png|Toy Freddy playing Five Nights With Mr. Hugs (left camera, Mr. Hugs) 1103.png|Toy Freddy playing Five Nights With Mr. Hugs (left camera, no Mr. Hugs) 1104.png|Toy Freddy playing Five Nights With Mr. Hugs (right camera, Mr. Hugs) 1106.png|Toy Freddy playing Five Nights With Mr. Hugs (right camera, no Mr. Hugs) 1107.png|Toy Freddy playing Five Nights With Mr. Hugs (top camera, Mr. Hugs) 1108.png|Toy Freddy playing Five Nights With Mr. Hugs (top camera, no Mr. Hugs) 1100.png|CAM08 Empty 1109.png|CAM08 Empty after Toy Freddy gets a "Game Over" Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Locations Category:Ultimate Custom Night